Back Of Your Mind
by Hearts4Black
Summary: If anyone could ever come halfway in understanding his pain, he thought it would be her. [VincentxTifa][Oneshot?][Reviews Please!]


Back Of Your Mind 

I found inspiration again in writing about these two; I do think that Vinny and Tifa are a lot alike. Anyhoo, enjoy!

XxxXxxX 

If anyone could ever come halfway in understanding his pain, he thought it would be her. Tifa Lockhart, the little barmaid with fists of steel. She had lost so much and sometimes when he looked hard enough, her pain mirrored his own.

Her father was dead just like his own, and she was pinning for a man who could never truly love her the way she deserved – hadn't he done the same once? He had held onto the dream that a dead woman, a ghost, would love him.

Despite the loss and pain that she tried in vain to hide, she walked on. Showing endless love, support and loyalty to her friends and continuing to smile. Truly they were the only things keeping her standing. He already knew she was stronger then him in so many ways. She refused to break, he was already shattered, she kept smiling, he had stopped trying.

Tonight was no different then those nights before, she washed tables and served customers with an ungodly smile for this hour. While he chose to freeze over like a stone and drown in a glass of whiskey.

On this night she sighed often drumming her worn fingers against the polished counter, her gaze seemed distance and she glanced often from the door to a photo she kept of Cloud near the staircase.

He couldn't decide if it was the whiskey or his own dark experiences, but he wanted to shake her like a doll and shout at her to get over Cloud and stop bleeding for him.

But then it wouldn't be fair. To make it fair she'd have to shake him like a doll, and tell him to stop feeling for Lucrecia, stop killing himself with memories of the past. At this point he pondered over the idea that he had had too much and should leave. However the dim, warm, and quiet atmosphere of Seventh Heaven remained to pleasing then that of his empty apartment.

By his third swig of burning whiskey, he realized that it wasn't the aura surrounding the bar that kept him here – but the aura surrounding Tifa.

XxxXxxX 

It wasn't uncommon to spot members of Avalanche here at Tifa's bar; it was just a little bit uncommon to see a certain member named Vincent. Tifa welcomed his presence greatly, she made idle chatter when she poured his drink but quickly was swept away from him by the nightly affairs of running a bar.

She watched him now silently, feeling her mind drift off into her thoughts. Vincent was the type of mystery she wanted to solve. She wanted to sit down a pick away at the mysteries he had to offer, unlike the others, it wasn't his past she wanted to discover – it was his future she wanted to read.

She could be happier knowing his future would be filled with something or someone to take away his pain, make him forget. But then what if his future wasn't destined for that, how sad that would be.

When she glanced at him last he caught her gaze, red eyes locking onto her own. For a moment Tifa felt her breathe catch and she turned back to the counter she was cleaning, feeling slightly ashamed that he had spooked her.

XxxXxxX 

Vincent saw her watching him and their eyes had held onto each other's if only for a moment, his heart hitched in his chest and he watched her turn her head. Maybe it was disgust written on her face, maybe pity, or maybe regret.

_Regretting what?_

He felt slightly ashamed; such feelings were below him – even feelings stirred by Tifa. It was different feeling like a little schoolboy with a crush on the girl he couldn't have. The whiskey was doing its work surely, but Vincent was somewhat glad it was.

"You really shouldn't have anymore."

The tone she used in her voice sounded so unfamiliar, he had to look to see if it really was her. Tifa stood beside him like a mother hen and he found it strange that he hadn't noticed her movement, at first Vincent believed Tifa wanted him to leave – but the look she gave him was genuine concern, she was worried about him.

He smirked and pushed the half empty glass away; she gave Cloud the same look too sometimes.

**XxxXxxX**

Tifa watched the shadow of tonight's last customer disappear behind the street corner as it was swallowed up by the night; a bubble of loneliness rose to her chest and it reminded her of losing Cloud all over again. She closed the door slowly and contemplated locking the door – what if Cloud didn't have the key? She closed her eyes, listening to sound of the ceiling fan above.

"Tifa, he won't be home tonight."

Vincent's voice surprisingly clear and sudden surprised her; she had forgotten that he was staying for the night downstairs.

"I know, I was just-,"

"Just hoping right?"

Tifa nodded regrettably and took a last look at the door. She locked it quickly, silently asking for forgiveness.

**XxxXxxX**

"Goodnight, Vincent."

Tifa smiled brightly, he noted how her smile was no different than any other smile she gave a regular customer. Warm, friendly, polite. Her hand lingered on his shoulder for a moment before she gave a reassuring pat and turned up the stairs. The spot where her hand had just lain almost burned with the comfort she gave him, while her wistful smile said otherwise.

**XxxXxxX**

Since Cloud had left, Tifa's nights were always restless and long.

The hours she spent with one ear open to catch any sound of Cloud's return, the times she cried from the heartache and loneliness, and the stars she wished on – never brought her sleep.

But her last thoughts were of Vincent, she kept listening for a sound from downstairs, she imagined him sleeping, the only time he probably looked peaceful. And as she closed her eyes she might have been amazed at how quick sleep absolved her.

**xxxHearts4Black **

R&R Please!!! Pretty Please!!!


End file.
